Love or Revenge?
by Narulover17
Summary: (Vampire Diaries Inspired) Sakura, a century's year old vampire is out for revenge on the man who ruin her life. But in the end will love turn that around? Vampire, Werewolfs, and Witches! Oh my! WARNING: Lots of smut ;) SasuSaku, SasoSaku, NaruHina, NaruXOc, ShikaIno, OcXKari, ItachiXOc, SaiXOC
1. Pilot

My family and I were traveling across the Atlantic ocean to the new world. I would of never thought on that night would I face the end to my new beginning.

I could feel the weight of the water crushing my lungs. I couldn't breath, couldn't swim to the top. What would be the point? I was lost at sea. Dying and no one would know until it was way to late. I was gone forever.

I should have been dead but I wasn't. I didn't know how long it was since I was last conscious but when I awoke again I was lying on a dock hunch over my stomach gasping for air. I was fished out of the ocean by two fisherman who were on a midnight outing. They talked among them self's. They said I shouldn't be alive, it wasn't human to survive in the ocean in the middle of winter. But I wasn't human, not anymore.

My throat was burning and I couldn't stop thinking how thirsty I was. I tried ignoring the desire but I couldn't. Interrupting the man's conversation I apologized for what I was about to do. I watched as their eyes widen in fear they tried running but it was no use. I could sense their heart beats.

In the end I was covered in red and I was ashamed of myself. I was no longer human. I was a monster in human form.

On January 17th 1776 was the day I was murdered and the day I started a new life. And on that day I promise myself I would get revenge on the man who murdered me. Even if it takes the rest of my existence.


	2. Chapter 1

___**July 14,1774 England**_

___In the mist of the night two bodies intertwine with one another. The candle light illuminated the room and their shadows danced around the room. A blend of red and pink hair blurred into white silk sheets beneath them. "Your so beautiful..." He whispered._

___She smiled and pulled him in for passionate kiss. Kissing down her neck he explored it. Biting and kissing her neck "Stop, that hurts" She moaned. He did not stop, he continued to ravish her neck. It's become too much for her and she thrust him off her._

"___I said stop!" She said whimpering in pain. His eyes soften and took her face in between his hands "I'm sorry, but I just can't control myself anymore". She knew what was coming next and she well prepared for it. More than once has he feed on her blood. Though she was more than willing to let him but she was afraid. Afraid of him losing control, she promised she would never let that happen. Her heart might have belonged to another but she WOULD NOT let him fall. Not like this._

___She gave up so much for this man her life, soul, body, and the man she truly loves..._

___She watched as the man eyes change and his teeth turn to fangs. She could feel her blood being sucked away. She could hear her own heart beating in her chest. Next thing she knew everything went black._

___**Present day October 25th.**_

A big town by the name of Konoha the idea place to live. Quiet, small neighbor hoods, very polite people, good schools, and clean streets. Not much excitement happened here in this quiet town. Well, besides this one time when this actor came into town to shot part of his movie, but unfortunately no one knew who he was. The smell of autumn filled the air and the streets were quiet along with the hallways of Konoha High School.

The loud ticking filled the hallway. It was still early morning and the birds were still out chirping. For a second everything was silent than the ringing of the clock signaled the release of the students. Conversations began and giggling girls stood at their lockers talking about the latest gossip. Side by side two friends walked next to each other, two of which many female hearts fawned over. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"___Six more days till Halloween ha! I'm so siked for this party! What about you Sasuke?"._

"___Naruto your such a child getting worked up over some dumb party"._

Smirking Naruto wrapped his arm around his friends neck. "___Oh come on Sasuke were guardians of this school don't you think we deserve a break" _He asked.

"___No, it's because we are guardians that we can't take a break. Halloween is busiest time of year...Now come on, he's waiting for us"_ Sasuke said while walking ahead of his friend.

Rubbing the back of his head "___Yeah, yeah I'm coming" _Naruto quickened his pace to catch up.

"___Hey Sasuke..?"_ Naruto said quietly.

"___What is it now Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked.

"___You ever notice, how he always seems so cautious around the school year?"_

"___Hm...well Sasori is just a cautious man..."_

___**Sasori**_

___"Every year it's the same thing, you sit your office cowering in fear of her. You're a original but yet your scared out of your damn mind of some second rate vampire? Sigh, Sasori you really disappoint me"_.

Sasori sat in his dark office, doors locked and blinds closed. He didn't want anyone barging on conversation. Sasori grinned at the monitor he rested his head in his hand.___"Oh Deidara, simple minded as always, never seeing the big picture"._

"___I not simple minded! You're just a scardey cat, you're afraid of her and it makes no sense" _Deidara said.

Sasori chuckled ___"That's where you're wrong Deidara, I'm not scared. I'm just simply waiting..."_

"___Waiting?" _Deidara asked quietly. But when he realized what he meant. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle. ___"I see now, so that's your real plan huh? Sasori my man you've once again surprised me. Well good luck I talk to you later" _He said before signing out.

Sasori stared out the screen that read "No signal". What he told his friend was true. He was waiting, waiting for her. He knew that one day she would come to him. Just like she always did. Grinning at the thought of her standing in his office crying like a child amused him. It was a matter of time he told himself. Shutting his lap top Sasori stood from his desk and turned the lights back on. Adjusting his collar Sasori turned to the door and left the office.

___**Sasuke**_

Naruto and I along with the other four guardians waiting for Sasori in the main office like we were instructed to. As usual he was late and like everyday Ino and Karin were at each others throats. I will never understand those two Sasuke thought. The shouting between the to women echoed threw the whole office.

"What was that pig?" Karin said.

"___Tsk! You heard me Karin! Keep your whore eyes off my man!"_ Ino yelled.

"___Please like I'd ever look twice at that Sasuke impersonator!_" Karin yelled back.

"___Will you two morons shut your loud mouths" Shikamaru said to them._

Turning their attention to Shikamaru, fire flamed in their eyes. ___"What was that?" They both said_ shouted. Twitching nervously Shikamaru crouched over the office counter___"Nothing"_ He replied.

"___Better not have been." _They both shouted again. Signing in relief he slouched over the waiting counter more. ___"Women are so trouble some" _he whispered___._ As Ino and Karin continued to argue, Sasuke was running out of patience. He would not tolerate this anymore.

"___Will you two morons-" _The presence of something evil made Sasuke stop in mid-sentence. And it wasn't just him who felt it. Ino and Karin stopped arguing, Shikamaru was no longer slouching, Sai, well he stayed the same and Naruto was no longer the care free man he was.

We all watched as the women behind the evil presence entered the room. She wore black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that hung off her jeans. She smiled seductively at us. My anger really began to boil, did this vampire have a death wish or was she just stupid? To him it didn't matter, reaching for the gun in his back packet Sasuke was ready to shot, but before he could aim and hand gripped his arm. Sasuke turned to face the man who stopped him to find Sasori lingering eyes on the nameless monster the stood before us.

"___Hello Sasori"_ the girl said softly. They knew each other? How is that possible Sasuke thought. Why would Sasori leave any vampire alive unless she was compelling him. No that's also impossible Sasuke told himself repetitively.

"___Sakura, it's been a while" _Sasori said smiling at her. She too smiled and approached Sasuke and him. ___"Not to be impolite but why have you come here?"_Still walking towards us Sakura chuckled.

"___Now, now Sasori can't an old friend just stop by to reminisce about the old times_ and not be accused of wanting something?"

Sasori released his grip on Sasuke's arm as he lowered the gun, Sasori walked beside Sakura. Leading her to his office "___Well if were going to talk of the old times, we will continue in my office"._ When they reached the door he opened it for her and Sakura entered. Before walking in himself Sasori turned to the other and I and said "___Behave yourself, and do not interrupt us". _Then he turned and shut the door firmly behind him.

Karin turned to me helplessly ___"What do we do Sasuke-kun?" Even I didn't_ know the answer to that. His own teacher just stopped him from killing a vampire, he would never do that. What was this ___Sakura_ girl to him?

Grinding his teeth Sasuke sighed ___"We wait" was all he could say._

___**Sasori**_

Once in the office Sakura sat in the seat that was placed in front of the desk. Crossing her leg I walked to the table were the assortment of alcohol sat. Pouring myself a drink I question Sakura motives "___Sakura now are you going to tell me the real reason why would've returned"._

Sakura then stood from her seat and began walking towards Sasori, ___"I think you know why I'm here". _Sasori smiled and sat his drink down "Do I?" he asked smiling pleasurably at her.

Sasori watched Sakura as she swayed her hips side to side, with every step she took the desire to embrace her in his arms and taking her right there was over whelming.

In over the hundred years he had last seen Sakura, she looked more beautiful than ever. She still wore her hair long and skin was still that perfect shade of peach. Not a single flaw. And her eyes were still that mystical emerald color. She was absolutely perfect.

Sakura closed the space between Sasori and her. Pressing her slim body against his she whispered "___Would you like to find out?"_. Smiling devilishly Sasori snaked his hand up Sakura's back. ___"I guess would should let our actions do the talking."_ Sasori whispered seductively.

Their lips connected and their tongues intertwined with one another fighting for dominance. In a blink in an eye Sasori had Sakura pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist. Leaving a trail of kisses from her lips down to her neck, Sakura began unbuttoning Sasori's shirt.

With vampire speed Sakura flung Sasori and herself to the floor, Sasori then pulled her top off and tossed it aside. As he kissed between her breasts she began to moan. Pulling his face away from her breasts, Sakura kissed Sasori deeply. She stood on her knees above his legs. His hands traveled up her thighs to her butt groping it Sasori could feel Sakura grinning in their kiss. With one last swift movement of her strength she now had him pinned beneath her on top of his desk. As his things fell to the floor, Sakura moved her hand up around his throat.

She laughed darkly ___"You haven't changed Sasori your still to easy to get you off your guard." she _teased. Grinding his teeth Sasori hissed at her ___"What are you doing?!"_ he demanded an answer.

Sakura smirked and lowered her face to his.

"___I want revenge."_

Revenge...the words wondered through his head, Sasori never thought Sakura was capable of hate. She was always so gentle and kind to everyone. But then again when you become a vampire everything changed and that includes their personality.

Sasori stared up at the girl before him in anger. The girl he once loved and still loves was now gone. Now all he wanted was to end it all, him and her. "___Maybe in another life..."_Sasori began thinking "___I could have my Sakura back"._ Already planning her and his death, his plans for death were interrupted when Sakura lifted his head and slammed his back against the desk.

Anger flared in her eyes "___Your not getting out of this that easily Sasori, I won't let you die until you feel my pain!". _Sasori did not move, he laid there motionless as Sakura continued with her rant.

"You___took everything from me Sasori, my virtue, my soul, my mortality and most importantly the man I love. But yet you boldly say you loved me! If you loved me like you said you wouldn't have taken away my happiness! You truly are the monster you appear to be."_

Her words hurt him, turned him cold. He glared at her ___"You haven't changed Sakura." _He whispered.

"___You're still the ignorant child that I taught all those years ago. I gave you everything and you selflessly turned it away all for what? That peasant that you loved so much. You knew you father would of never approve of him" _Sasori said coldly.

The anger in Sakura rose "I'm___the ignorant one?!" _she asked. She sat him up straight and gripped his neck harder.

"___You dare try turning this on me?! You're such a cowered! You can't even own up to your own mistakes. You hide amongst a bunch of children teaching them to kill your own kind to protect yourself. How could you do that when you are a-!" _Then she stopped and her anger calm.

Her grip loosened around his neck and Sakura stared curiously into Sasori eyes, searching them for something. She sneered at him "___They don't know your a vampire do they?"_She asked. His eyes harden and he turns his face from her. Sakura laughed and removed herself from Sasori. Her feet hit floor and she gathered her top, slipping it back on. Sasori stared down at his feet in shame as she did this.

"___You disgust me Sasori". _Sasori looked up from his feet, staring into Sakura's eyes. Looking for any kind of trace for the old Sakura, the Sakura that he fell in love with. Sasori got up from the desk and open his mouth to say something when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down at his chest to find Sakura hand inside it. Her hand wrapped around his heart. He gasped from the pain and begged Sakura to stop. But she didn't all she did was smirk.

"___I plan on taking my time with you Sasori, one day at a time I will destroy everything you built and kill everyone you care about. And when the day comes when I feel that you finally felt my pain. I will disappear and you'll never see me again."_

She released him and he stumbled backward. Wiping the blood off her hand on his shirt Sakura walked out the door and he followed. The smell of blood filled the office and everyone stared as the two vampires exited his office.

******Sasori**

"___Sasori-sensei your hurt!" _Ino shouted and rushed to my side. Sasuke and Naruto pulled out their weapons and aimed at Sakura. Panicking I ordered them to stand down but it didn't matter she was too quick for them because she was now standing at the door way that lead out of the office. I called to her and she turned to face me.

"___I will kill you Sakura" _he stated calmly. She laughed.

"___Not unless I kill you first Sasori-kun"_ She said teasingly.

Sakura walked out of the office slamming the door shut. We all watched as she walked pass the glass windows that played as a barrier between her and the rest of them. When she disappeared from their sight the all the windows shattered. Grabbing Ino, I ducked to the ground as the others did. When it was over we all stood slowly to are feet.

Ino looked at me helplessly "___Who was that?" _she asked me.

There was no explaining who she was without reviling who I really was.

"___My death..." _I answered softly.

___**Sakura**_

Sakura walked across the parking lot, not once did she look back. There was no turning back now she thought. The war had just began and she made her first move. She smirked and pulled out her phone to make a call. She was now on the other side of the parking lot where the woods began. Sakura walked beneath the trees and stopped at one of them. Flipping her phone shut she smiled. ___"You can come out Tsubaki"._

A girl age 17 appeared from behind the trees, her eyes were a darker shade of green than Sakura and she wore her mid-length brown hair down. ___"Its seems like everything went well"_ She said shyly.

Sakura smirked "___You could say that". _Walking past Tsubaki into the woods, Tsubaki followed closely behind her. ___"When we arrive home shall I continue the preparations for the party?"_ She asked.

"___Yes, please be sure everything is in order and Tsubaki..." _Sakura stopped and so did Tsubaki.

"___Thank you for your help". _Tsubaki shook her head.

"___No thanks are in order, I'm forever in your debt. After all I would be dead if it wasn't for you auntie Sakura"_.

Sakura turned to Tsubaki and smiled. ___"Come on we still have a lot left to do till Halloween"._

With that said Sakura and Tsubaki then disappeared into the woods.

___**Naruto**_

Trying to forget when had happen hours earlier Naruto decided to pay his girlfriend a visit. It was study hall time and Naruto had a huge math test the next morning and if he failed then Sasori wouldn't allow him to join the soccer team. Entering the library Naruto looked around when he finally spotted her.

Hinata Hyuga, She was one of the prettiest girls in school besides Ino and Tenten. Sprinting across the library Naruto sneaked up behind her and kissed her cheek. Blushing, Hinata greeted her boyfriend ___"H-hello Naruto-kun". _Taking his seat beside her Naruto began pull his books out of his bag and sat them on the table. ___"Hey Hinata, I was hoping you'd help me study for my math test". _Hinata smiled and agreed to help.

"___I never see you so eager to study"_ Hinata said. Smiling sheepishly Naruto rubbed the back of his head. ___"Well you know I really want to join soccer this year so If I don't pass Sasori won't let me" _Hinata giggled.

"___Hinata"_ someone called her. Hinata and Naruto looked up to find Neji Hyuga (Hinata's cousin) along with Tenten stand by his side. Neji stared at them with anger. ___"I'm sorry to interrupt Naruto but we" _Tenten began saying when Neji interrupted her.

"Hinata needs to come home with us now, it's a family emergency" Neji said and pulled Hinata out of her seat. Hinata called back to Naruto "I-I'm___sorry Naruto, we will have to study some other time." _Tenten sighed and turned to Naruto waving her hand at him.

"___Sorry about this Naruto but it's really important"._ Sinking down into his seat Naruto replied quietly ___"It's okay". _Tenten then sprinted after Neji and Hinata. When she did Tenten found Neji giving Hinata another lecture.

"___You know you shouldn't be with him Hinata what happen when he founds out who you are? Who we are?! He'll try to kill us, that's what he does"._

Hinata escaped from his grasp holding her wrist ___"Naruto would never kill me or us! If he knew who we were maybe things around here would be easier for us"._

Neji than began shouting "It will never be easier for us! Were-" Tenten then placed a gentle hand on Neji's back. He could feel her magic calming him down.

"___Hinata, Sakura has returned. Things around here are going to start getting a lot harder."_ Tenten said.

Hinata eyes widened with shock. After all these years her friend finally returned.

******Sasuke**

It was nine at night when Sasuke returned to his and Naruto's apartment. Naruto was still at the library studying. Which Sasuke clearly doubted he was still doing. Naruto probably has his face in a book drooling everywhere. He and Naruto lived together for years now and after all this time, he hated how he left all his ramen cups everywhere.___One of these days I'm going to kill him._ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke began throwing away the cups and cleaning up the place when he heard the window open. Not moving from his place he felt prescience behind him. A vampire he thought. He then reached for his gun and turned quick and pointed straight at the monster before him.

The girl than began wailing her arms in front of her "Don't___shoot! Don't shoot!" _She begged. It was Azami there was not mistaking it. Sasuke remembered those tan eyes from anywhere. Her long black-grayish hair cascaded around her face. ___"What do you want?" _Sasuke asked.

"___I-"_ Sasuke then cocked his gun and in an anger panic she balled her hands in a tiny fist. ___"Damn it I said don't shot!". Ignoring_ her Sasuke aimed directly for her heart ___"I didn't, Now tell me why your here or I'll shoot you". _Swallowing hard Azami said ___"I need your help..."_

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke gripped his gun harder "___Why would you need my help? Why don't you ask my brother". "Because..."_ Azami began to quiver.

"___Because I cant find him"_ Then the tears began coming out. "___Sasuke please I beg you. Help me, your brother, Itachi. He's turned into a ripper!"_ Sasuke lowered his gun and turned from her.

"___That's none of my concern you're the one who turned him into a monster."_

"___Sasuke, I never meant for Itachi to kill your parents..."_ Sasuke began to shake at the talk of his parents. Sasuke pointed his gun again. ___"Never speak of my parents again if you want to live"._

Azami then pushed the gun aside and approached Sasuke Slowly ___"Sasuke, he's still your brother. And you still love him. Even if you can admit it or not. But I beg of you, help me save him before he falls out of our reach"._

She was right after all, Even though he hated his brother for killing his family and abandoning him. He was still his brother and he still loved him. Making his decision Sasuke lowered his head.

"___Fine, I'll help." _Azami looked at him her eyes filled with tears and happiness "Thank you Sasuke" then she brought Sasuke into embrace. Crying soft in his shoulder Sasuke could help but think.

___What did I get myself into?_


	3. Chapter 2

The night was chilly but yet calm as the guardians of Konoah high walk amongst the crowd of people in the forest. It was Halloween and everyone including them was heading to the creepy mansion house for the yearly Halloween party.

The six of them talked amongst themselves in a low whisper just low enough for one another to hear. Naruto folded his arms pouting ___"How come we have to do this mission solo while Sasori-sensi gets to have all the fun tonight?"_

"___Naruto he out searching for the pink headed vampire, I doubt Sasori have much fun" _Ino said.

Pouting more Sasuke strike Naruto in the back of the head.

"___Gah! What the hell was that for teme?" _Naruto yelled.

"___Quit your wining dope, we have our own mission to complete now get moving" _Sasuke said coldly.

As Sasuke walked away from the others they all stared with confusion.

"___Jeez what's his problem_" Naruto said

"___Maybe Sasuke is on his monthly cycle"_ Sai stated blankly.

Laughing uncountable then they all quickly caught up with Sasuke and entered the Halloween deck out house.

******Sasuke Pov**

Entering the house his eyes wonder around the giant ball area. Along the railing of the huge stair case were glowing yellow tinted lights. Men and women servers walking around in black and red theme costumes serving alcoholic drinks and assortment of appetizers.

Whistling repressively Ino commented "___Damn who ever hosting this party must have so serious cash"._

"___I see your enjoying the decor"_ We turned to find the pink head vamp dressed in black standing confidently. Glass in hand she took a sip of the red liquid.

Karin was the first to speak and of course snapped at her "You should leave we don't have to for pathetic vampires like you!___"_

The girl giggle and began walk towards her "Why should I have to leave".

Walking around Karin she step onto the first step of the large stair case and turned to all of us.

"___After all this is my House"_ said she taking another drink from her glass.

Naruto jaw dropped and starred at her ___"This is your house?!"_

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fist "___How many people did you have to compel to get this house?"_

The women smiled "___None" _she stated. ___"I inherited this house, now if you excuse me. I have guest to entertain"_. She continues up the stairs and started talking a group of drunk induce teenagers.

"___I don't like her" _Karin said "___Her aura reeks of death"._

"___That because she is dead"_ Shikamaru stated. "___Listen up guys"_ Shikamaru said and we turned to him to listen.

"___I think its best that we split up, even with that vampire around we still have a duty to fulfill. Will meet back here in a couple of hours when the party over"_

Everyone nod their head and went their separate ways. I began going up the stair case when Shikamaru stopped me. "___Sasuke don't do anything stupid"._

I simple ignored him and continue up the stairs. I only had one thing on my mind at that moment, and it was to find that vampire and drive a stake through her.

******Naruto Pov**

Pushing through the crowds of people Naruto eyes scan every inch of the room. Keeping a close eye out for any sign of a vampire, but sadly their weren't. ___This had to be the lamest night ever! _Naruto thought.

He wished the Hinata was there. He would have much more fun with her around. Sighing Naruto continue to push through the crowed to move on to the next room. Suddenly Naruto grew cold and his body stood frozen. Frozen by fear Naruto began to panic, there was something evil approaching behind him. The closer it got the less will power Naruto had to turn around and face the demon.

Soon it was behind him and felt it creased his shoulder. The touch making jumping he flung his body around and a second later the feeling was gone and replace with a very concern looking Hinata. The moment her seen her he feel the tension leaving his body. Hinata lips turned into a smile.

He smiled back and brought Hinata in for a bone crushing. "I'm___so glad you're here Hinata" _he said. She played with her fingers and blushed at him "___I-im glad to see you too" _she said.

The music began to pick up and everyone around the began swaying their hips and grinding against on another. Naruto slipped his into Hinata. ___"I love this song, come dance with me". _She nod and allowed him to guide her to the crowed.

Leaning against the wall Neji and Tenten watched over Naruto and Hinata like hawks.

Tenten sigh and said ___"Jeez that was a close one Hinata and you were almost____caught"._

From the corner of her eye she looked at Neji "___I wonder why Sakura doesn't have a barrier up to hide her or any other vampires"._

Without looking away from the couple Neji replied "___Maybe Sakura isn't trying to hide this time"_

******Sasuke Pov**

Wondering down this endless hallway searching every room for her. Yes I was doing the exact opposite Shikamaru asked me to do. But I couldn't just let her live, especially since she already tried killing Sasori before. She would most likely try over and over again until she successes.

He would kill her before she even had a chance to defend herself against him. Stopping at a pair of double door Sasuke felt something gnawing feeling in his body. Something evil lied behind those doors and he would find out what it is.

Swinging the doors open Sasuke walked in gun in hand. Ready to kill whatever hide behind the doors, but their was nothing there

There was no presence of life in the room. But the evil. Presence still lingered in the room along with the glowing warm of the fire place that centered the room. Above the large fire place lied a large old portrait. Most of the faces he didn't recognized expect one. Sasori face.

Sasuke moved closer to the painting to get a better look. It can't just be coincidence could it?

He inched closer until he could feel the fire heat warm his torso. His limp arm rose to touch the familiar face. Maybe this is just an illusion.

His hand barley inches for the picture froze when some spoke from behind him.

___"Curious aren't you Uchiha"_

Sasuke whirled around to face the person the voice came from. It was the pink headed girl who attacked Sasori. First thing that flash threw his mind was that all of this was a set up.

I'm not going to hurt you the girl said calmly.

Cocking my gun I got ready to shoot but will vampire speed. The girl appeared in front of me and knocked the gun out of my hand.

___"Will you give me two seconds to explain?!"_

Reaching for the wooden stake I kept hidden in my coat. I thrust it towards her chest, but stopped me as she grabbed my wrist. Her other hand gripped the collar of my shirt.

"___I said I wasn't going to hurt you!"_ she shouted.

With her strength I found myself against the wall a excruciating pain shot threw my shoulder.  
The vampire had used my own weapon against me.

I squeezed my eyes shut to growl in pain. When I open my eyes again I notice the girl eyes had change. They were dark red and glaring at me. It only took seconds until she realized what she done.

Her eyes slowly changed back to normal and the hand that gripped my collar fell limp to her side. The other pulled the stack out and I groan in pain.

Stepping back she dropped the bloody stake. Shaking her head slight.

"___I'm____sorry" _she said nearly choking on the words.

She stared at my neck frighten slowly she inched away from me. Never before have I ever seen a vampire cowered at the sight of blood. I stood up holding my hand against my wounded shoulder looking into her frighten eyes.

___"What kinda of pathetic creature are you that you cant even stand the sight of blood?"_

She swallowed hard and continue to stare at my shoulder. Her body began to shake as she confessed.

___"I don't drink from humans"_

I was shocked! Human blood are vampire one and main source of food, wasn't it? So how come a vampire as old of herself still be alive if she doesn't drink from human blood.

Continue to tremble she dropped to her knees and tore into the skin of her neck with her nails, my eyes widen with shock by this. Forcing her fingers deeper into her neck when she stopped and her breathing went back to normal. Slowly she stood again and removed her hand from her neck.

Never before have a seen a vampire act in such a way, but in the back of my head something told me she wasn't the typical vampire that he was used to seeing.

She pulled a rag of some sort out of the pocket of her dress to wipe the blood off her hands then discarded it. She approached me and a allowed it till she was just close enough, and when she was I pointed my gun in the middle of her forehead.

Her face kept a firm look then she narrowed her eyes at my wound. Slowly she extends her arm out to my shoulder. A glowing green light formed around her hand and the wound began to heal.  
What kind of vampire is she?

Dressing my wound Sakura and I sat side by side on the old Victorian red couch. As she rolled the white gaze around my shoulder I was lost in thought. I was it possible that she was able to heal a wound like that with just a single touch. He never seen any vampires that could heal people, but she could be a special type a vampire. A species of vampires that Sasori didn't know about.

"___What are you?"_

She looked up from her work ___"I'm aristocrat"_

Raising an eyebrow I looked at her "A what" She giggled then smirked at me.

"___Obviously Sasori never informed you that there is a lot more to the vampire world than meets the eye"_

She let out a small sigh and looked up at the painting hanging over the fire. She said nothing for a moment she closed her eyes "___Aristocrats are vampires who gain special powers after they turn, but this only happens if you are turned by one of the Originals". _Her eye open again and she turned to me.

"___Who are the Originals?" _I asked. She got up from the couch ad walked over to the fireplace doing the same we both stood in front of the painting.

"___The Originals are the beginning of are kind, they've roam the earth for many century's. Keeping order between humans and vampires"_

Sasuke eyes fell on Sasori look alike in the painting. He had the same shaggy red hair and lifeless tan eyes, even stood very proudly like he did. The only difference was the 16th century clothes red coat.

"___Sasori.." _he whispered in disbelief___._

"___Is one of them" _She touched my arm and looked at my sincerely.

"___Sasori using you, He gathers you and all your friends so you could protect him from me. He could care less if you died"_

Pulling away from her touch Sasuke glared at her ___"Your lying" _he walked over to the couch he pick his jacket up an head towards the door.

"___Do you really think I'm lying, or is that what your just what you want to believe?"_

Maybe she was right. He wanted it to be a lie, He couldn't believe that the very man that took him in when he had no one was a vampire. He raised and trained him to kill vampires, he taught him that they were nothing but evil. But here was the ugly truth he had trained him and all his other friends to kill vampires just to protect him against this women.

Not since his family death as he felt so betrayed. His fist balled up in anger he felt like punching something. Making a one minute rash decision that he was sure he wouldn't regret. Sasuke turned to the vampire. Swallowing his anger he said "Sakura that is your name correct?" Sakura stood quietly waiting for him to continue, he moved closer to her. Standing a foot way she could see the anger in his eyes. In a cold tone he said.

"___Let's make a deal"_


End file.
